TREAT
by GreiNAi
Summary: Inaho saat Halloween sedang berlangsung. Dedicated to A/Z Halloween Event #JustLikeTT


"TREAT" 

Aldnoah Zero bukan milik saya. Seandainya itu punya saya, Inaho sama Slaine udah menikah dari dulu.

Rated: T

Warning: Child!Inaho, Child!Slaine, OOC, Typo, dan lain-lain.

Genre: Mystery, Friendship

DLDR, Sudah diperingati ya ;) 

**Dedicated to A/Z Halloween Event!**

.

Inaho kecil suka menatap langit malam.

Ia suka menatap kanvas hitam itu dengan kerlap-kerlip di dalamnya. Tapi hari ini berbeda, hari ini ia tidak bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip itu. Kerlap-kerlip itu tertutupi cahaya-cahaya berwarna-warni, kostum menyeramkan, juga Jack o' lantern yang bertebaran di setiap rumah-rumah yang ia lihat. Halloween, itulah yang membuat hari ini berbeda.

Inaho memang kecewa, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak suka halloween. Ia suka makanan manis, dan ia bisa memakan makanan kesukaannya sepuasnya hanya pada saat ini saja.

.

Namanya Kaizuka Inaho, usianya 9 tahun. Seperti anak kecil lainnya, ia sangat menanti hari ini. Inaho mengenakan kostum vampir, jubah hitamnya terlalu besar hingga menyentuh tanah tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Dari kejauhan, Inaho melihat anak-anak kecil lainnya berkumpul dan memamerkan kostum mereka. Inaho pun langsung berlari kearah mereka. Inaho lari tertatih-tatih sebab ia selalu menginjak jubahnya sendiri, atau jubahnya tersangkut batu, tapi ia tidak mengeluh dan terus berlari.

Ketika Inaho bergabung dalam kumpulan itu, ia melihat perempuan yang jauh lebih besar darinya menatap mereka dengan senyum ramah. "Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya perempuan itu. "Ya!" ucap mereka serempak termasuk Inaho. "Bagus! Itu baru namanya semangat! Baiklah anak-anak, kita akan mengelilingi rumah meminta permen-permen yang kalian sukai. Ingat, jangan memisahkan diri dari kelompok! Mungkin kalian sudah hafal arah jalan, namun ini sudah malam. Akan berbahaya bagi kalian jika pergi sendirian." Ucap perempuan itu. Inaho refleks menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, ia hanya ingin cepat pergi dan mendapatkan banyak manisan yang ia suka.

"Satu lagi! Jangan pernah kalian coba-coba mendekati rumah keluarga Troyard! Meminta permen maupun mengganggu kediamannya!" ucap perempuan itu memperingati. Beberapa ada yang mengangguk mengerti, dan ada juga yang merasa kecewa dan mengeluh, Inaho salah satunya. "Tidak boleh, Keluarga Troyard itu sangat menakutkan! Kalian tidak ingin diganggu oleh mereka kan?!". Semua langsung mengangguk takut kecuali Inaho. Inaho masih tidak terima, bagaimana perempuan itu tau keluarga Troyard menakutkan? Ia tidak pernah melihat perempuan itu maupun orang dewasa lainnya berbicara atau setidaknya menyapa keluarga Troyard, jadi bagaimana mereka tahu? Walaupun begitu Inaho hanya diam, membiarkan seluruh pertanyaannya berputar di kepalanya.

Inaho tinggal di sebuah perumahan dimana semua rumah terlihat sama bentuknya di mata Inaho. Perempuan itu memimpin kumpulan anak-anak untuk berjalan ke arah kanan. Inaho masih berdiri di tempatnya. Peringatan perempuan itu bukan membuatnya takut tapi justru membuatnya penasaran. Ia ingin ke rumah keluarga Troyard. Jika Inaho berhasil mendapatkan manisan dari keluarga Troyard, ia bisa memamerkannya pada anak-anak lain dan mereka akan memujinya berani, berani pergi ke tempat yang sebenarnya sudah dilarang.

Inaho kecil tahu letak rumah Keluarga Troyard, rumah itu terletak di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya, rumah itu terletak paling ujung dari kompleks perumahan. Rasa penasaran Inaho semakin membuncah, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke rumah keluarga Troyard sendirian. Tak apa, ia pemberani, demi menuntaskan rasa penasaran ia akan pergi. Toh kalau ia beruntung ia akan mendapatkan permen. Selain itu rumah keluarga Troyard tidak jauh, hanya berjarak lima rumah dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

Kini ia tepat berada di depan rumah keluarga Troyard. Tidak ada dekorasi yang berarti kecuali jack o' lantern yang menyala redup di samping pintu masuk rumahnya. Namun selain itu tidak ada yang berbeda dari rumah lainnya. Tangannya terangkat ingin mengetuk pintu, namun ia menghentikan tangannya tiba-tiba. Bagaimanapun, ia agak sedikit takut juga merasa bersalah telah melanggar aturan. Inaho menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan diri. Kemudian tanpa ragu lagi Inaho mengetuk pintu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu dibukakan oleh anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Rambutnya putih dengan matanya berwarna biru kehijauan berkerlip indah. Anak itu menatap Inaho dengan terkejut, namun dengan cepat raut wajahnya menjadi normal kembali.

"Trick or treat" ucap Inaho dengan nada datar, namun matanya berkilat senang.

"Umm... Treat?" Jawab anak bersurai putih itu. Lalu anak itu menatap Inaho, Inaho menatapnya balik. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kemudian matanya membulat. Inaho sempat kaget saat anak itu tiba-tiba lari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun Inaho menghembuskan nafas lega, untung anak itu menyadarinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Inaho melihat anak itu lari membawa permen serta coklat dipelukannya. Anak itu terlihat kewalahan saat membawa manisan itu, Inaho menarik jubahnya yang kebesaran itu ke depan, membentuk jubah itu seperti kantung. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Inaho, anak itu langsung menjatuhkan semua permen dan coklat yang ia bawa di jubah Inaho.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang datang ke rumahku, apalagi anak-anak yang seumuran denganku. Aku jadi bingung apa yang harus kulakukan hehe" ucap anak itu dengan senyum canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi ini terlalu banyak" ucap Inaho sambil menatap semua permen dan coklat di jubahnya. Ia memang berpikir akan mendapatkan banyak makanan, tapi tidak sebanyak ini.

"Tak apa, karena kamu orang yang pertama datang kesini jadi aku kasih banyak." Balas anak itu sambil tersenyum manis. 'Ternyata anak ini baik' batin Inaho kecil. Tapi kalau begitu, apa yang membuat orang-orang dewasa itu takut ?

"Kalau begitu terimakasih." Ucap Inaho sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia kembali berbicara "Maaf, aku lupa mengatakan namaku. Namaku Inaho, Kaizuka Inaho." Ucap Inaho lagi. Anak itu dengan cepat membalas perkataan Inaho "Namaku Slaine, Slaine Troyard. Senang berkenalan denganmu Inaho" ucap Slaine dengan nada gembira.

Inaho lelah berdiri, untungnya Slaine mengajak Inaho untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kini mereka duduk bersampingan di depan pintu rumah Slaine. Kedua anak itu hanya diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Inaho kemudian berinisiatif untuk bicara.

"Slaine"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu hanya di rumah? Padahal anak-anak yang lain memakai kostum dan berkeliling meminta permen enak." Tanya Inaho

"Umm, aku juga mau memakai kostum halloween dan berkeliling meminta permen seperti yang lain, tapi aku harus menjaga rumah" jawab Slaine.

"Dulu kakakku selalu menyuruhku untuk menjaga rumah sama sepertimu. Kakakku selalu mengatakan walaupun pintu rumah sudah dikunci jika tidak ada orang yang menjaganya, pencuri masih bisa mengambil barang-barang di dalam rumah" celetuk Inaho dan Slaine mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya.

"Tapi kenapa tidak orangtuamu saja yang menjaga rumah?" tanya Inaho lagi

"Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil, dan ayahku sedang bekerja. Pada malam-malam seperti ini ayahku selalu sibuk dan pulang telat, makanya aku yang menjaga rumah." jawab Slaine lagi.

"Umm, Inaho umurmu berapa" Sekarang giliran Slaine untuk bertanya.

"9 tahun" ucap Inaho singkat.

"Wah, aku lebih kakak ya" Slaine tersenyum kembali

"Aku 11 tahun" Ucap Slaine lagi sebelum Inaho bertanya.

"Kamu tinggal disini?" tanya Slaine lagi dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Inaho

"Dimana?" tanya Slaine lagi.

"Disekitar sini—" Perkataan Inaho sempat tergantung, namun Inaho kembali melanjutkannya "—nanti aku tunjukkan arah ke rumahku kapan-kapan" Slaine pun menjawab 'Ya!' dengan antusias.

Dan begitulah mereka terus mengobrol hingga lupa waktu, Slaine yang pertama kali menyadarinya langsung bertanya kepada Inaho.

"Inaho, ini sudah malam sekali loh.. Tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Slaine

"Mau, tapi aku masih mau di sini lebih lama lagi." Jawab Inaho dengan raut wajah sedih

"Tenang saja, Inaho masih bisa datang kesini lagi besok." Ucap Slaine lagi sambil tersenyum manis. Inaho ikut tersenyum walaupun ia terlihat sedih.

.

Begitulah Inaho dan Slaine berpisah pada malam itu. Inaho kini berjalan pulang sembari mengangkat jubahnya yang berisi banyak permen dan coklat. Walaupun sebelumnya Slaine sudah mengatakan kalau ini sudah malam sekali, Inaho tidak takut. Karena itu hanya berlaku untuk anak-anak kecil sepertinya. Pada jam-jam seperti inilah justru acara Halloween paling ramai dirayakan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya, lagi pula ini belum waktunya untuk pulang. Kaki kecilnya masih melangkah ketika ia berpapasan dengan empat ibu-ibu yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu mengenai keluarga Troyard. Inaho melihat salah satu ibu-ibu itu merupakan perempuan yang ia temui sebelumnya ketika ia berkumpul dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang ingin meminta permen.

"Lagi-lagi hari ini Mr. Troyard menghilang."

"Ya! Apa yang dilakukan Mr. Troyard sebenarnya? Pada hari-hari biasa ia memiliki waktu senggang yang banyak, seperti orang pengangguran. Dan pada hari-hari seperti ini ia bisa hilang seharian. Sungguh mencurigakan!"

"Bukan hanya itu, kalian tahu anaknya yang bernama Slaine Troyard? Ia sama anehnya dengan ayahnya. Hari ini aku bahkan tidak melihat batang hidungnya."

"Aku juga sempat bertemu dengan anak itu saat mengantarkan anakku ke sekolah kemarin. Ia hanya duduk di taman menatap kosong anakku, karena itu anakku menjadi ketakutan. Mengerikan!"

"Untung aku sudah memperingati anak-anak untuk tidak kerumah Keluarga Troyard tadi. Bisa-bisa anak-anak menjerit ketakutan semua." kemudian ibu-ibu itu tertawa.

Inaho tidak memahami semua percakapan itu sebab ibu-ibu itu berbicara dengan cepat, ditambah keramaian ini Inaho makin sulit mencernanya.

Tapi Inaho mengerti saat mereka membicarakan Slaine. Mereka membicarakan hal yang buruk mengenai Slaine. Anak baik yang selalu melemparkan senyum manis kepadanya. Inaho tidak terima, dadanya sesak, ingin ia lampiaskan amarahnya kepada ibu-ibu itu. Teman barunya diperlakukan seperti itu, Inaho tidak terima! Seseorang harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang Slaine, dan dialah orangnya.

"Slaine tidak seperti itu! Slaine anak baik! Ia memberiku banyak permen dan coklat!" Bela Inaho sembari menunjukkan jubahnya yang penuh permen dan coklat.

"Ia juga berbicara banyak kepadaku! Ia tersenyum kepadaku! Apa yang menakutkan dari itu! Karena kalian Slaine jadi sendirian, tidak ada yang datang ke rumahnya! Kalau saja aku tidak datang, ia pasti sangat kesepian!" Kata Inaho. Ia meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Inaho tidak biasanya seperti ini, hanya karena Slaine ia menjadi sepert ini. Ia terus mengatakan hal-hal baik mengenai Slaine, tapi ibu-ibu itu tidak menghiraukannya, menoleh sedikitpun tidak. Entah karena hiruk-pikuk yang menguasai wilayah itu atau hanya semata-mata acuh tak peduli.

.

Perasaan Inaho masih bercampur aduk. Inaho ingin membantu Slaine. Inaho ingin senyuman Slaine tidak pernah hilang. Tapi jika seperti ini terus senyum itu akan hilang. Inaho dulu seperti Slaine, tapi berkat anak-anak panti asuhan yang jahat itu ia sekarang seperti ini. Inaho tidak ingin Slaine menjadi sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba terbesit ide cemerlang di kepalanya. Kakinya dengan cepat langsung berlari ke rumah Slaine, sambil berharap Slaine akan tersenyum saat melihatnya.

.

Malam mengucapkan selamat tinggal, pagi pun menyapa. Namun banyak orang masih terlelap tidur. Hal itu wajar saja, karena tadi malam merupakan malam Halloween. Namun masih ada segelintir orang yang sudah bangun dan kembali melakukan aktifitas hariannya. Slaine membuka pintu rumahnya, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap. Slaine ingin mengambil koran dan surat-surat yang ada di dalam kotak surat rumahnya untuk ditaruh di atas meja kerja ayahnya. Ketika kakinya melangkah keluar, ia tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu. Slaine otomatis menunduk, ia melihat sebuah kertas dengan permen diatasnya. Slaine mengambil dua benda tersebut. Dibalik kertas itu, terdapat tulisan berupa "Happy Halloween! Treat!" dengan gambar gigi taring disampingnya. Kemudian ia menatap permen yang ia pegang, permen itu sama seperti permen yang ia miliki di rumah. Slaine tersenyum, ia tahu pasti siapa yang memberinya ini.

"Seharusnya aku langsung meminta arah jalan rumahnya tadi malam" ucap Slaine masih tersenyum senang.

Dari kejauhan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyapu halamannya menatap takut anak itu. Bagaimana ia tidak takut, ia melihat anak itu melakukan hal yang tidak wajar. Tadi malam ia melihat anak itu duduk di depan rumah, menoleh kesamping dengan tatapan kosong kemudian berbicara sendiri. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara.

END

A/N: NAi kembali untuk meramaikan event A/Z yang bertema Halloween!

Misteri itu apa ya? Misterinya dimana ya?

Sebenarnya masih banyak ide dengan tema halloween lainnya yang belum tertuang. Tapi sekarang lagi musim ujian *cries* /malahcurhat. Padahal mau sering aktif biar eventnya rame maaf ya huhuhu :''

Salam Tampan

NAi

11 Oktober 2017


End file.
